User talk:EpicWikipedian
Hello there! This is the place to talk to me. All I ask is that you respect the following guidelines: *First and above all, please be respectful, which obviously means avoiding name calling and swearing, even if you don't agree with an action that I made (i.e. reverted your edit and/or nominated your page for deletion). As long as you are patient and respectful I am willing to give a sufficient reason on why I did a particular action. Also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). *Because older messages simply add clutter and will become largely irrelevant given enough time, I will delete messages once they have reached 5 days old. If you cannot find the discussion here, try looking in here, which contains all old messages (with the exception of vandalism and messages that were not sent by a human). Having said that, post what you want, and expect a reply in the not too distant future. Hey, why is'nt any one on the chat page?Gamermead 09:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Why dos'nt any one use the chat page any way?Gamermead 11:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Well i hope a new game comes and i hope some one spreads the word about the game i thought of.Gamermead 11:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) HEY! DID YOU SEE THE TALK PAGE ON THE CAMPAIN ABOUT THE NEW GAME? CRASHFREAK99 RESPONDED ABOUT IT!Gamermead 11:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, You know the crash and nintendo project, well not many people liked the idea of polar getting eaten and e mailed me about it. Could you do something about it?Gamermead 09:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i don't know if it's vandilism but some one put some random pictures on the wiki.Gamermead 09:46, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what happend to the main page?!Gamermead 09:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) OK, that's cool but what about the thing about polar getting eaten by sharks on the nintendo and crash thing?Gamermead 10:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, good!Gamermead 10:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) So, were's the shout box thing?Gamermead 10:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) The new site is cool. The logo also stands out more.Crashfreak99 16:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i want to do that editor's pick thing but i can only put a page up thats a good artical. Could you give me some examples?Gamermead 20:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ThanksGamermead 20:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Do i write an entire sentence or do i Just write my user name and the page i nominate?Gamermead 20:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i sent the request. when do you think they will reply?Gamermead 21:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC) So is it a good thing that i've been on it for 2 weeks and i did 25 edits?Gamermead 21:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well i've got to go. See 'ya.Gamermead 21:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes I think you should. Also it is alright with you can I make a Twinsanity tips and tricks promotion on Bandipedia highlights? I am playing through the game again and have found and in the process of discovering tricks and trips on the game.Crashfreak99 18:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.Will it be after christmas?Crashfreak99 18:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) okCrashfreak99 18:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you change the date for tips and tricks to start on the 7th of January please? i don't know if i will be on the first few days of January. I will let you know if anything changes.Crashfreak99 10:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC)